


The Devil and his Fall

by WolfInSheepsClothing11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInSheepsClothing11/pseuds/WolfInSheepsClothing11
Summary: With Lucifer seemingly fine over the sentence given to him by God, God decides it's time to take more drastic measures. He specifically designs a soul that even Lucifer would fall for, but what happens when Lucifer can't have everything and anything he wants?





	1. Life #1 Ch.1 The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own supernatural or anything related to supernatural.

“Lucifer,” A voice said, coming from the dark corner of my room. I recognized it instantly, and immediately wished there was such a thing as death for angels.  
“Father.” I replied, sitting up from the very comfortable position I was in. Suppressing a groan, I looked in the general direction He was in.  
He was… magnificent to say the least. A bright light seemed to surround him everywhere He went. How irritating.  
“Nice to see you’re making the most of your time in this… place.” He walked towards me and stood at the foot of the bed. Was he always this bright?  
“You cast me out of heaven, father. I’m obviously grieving.” I said, motioning towards the mess of liquor bottles and trash can filled with used condoms.  
I knew he had the urge to roll his eyes (or did he) but he just stared at me.  
“It’s been several millenia, I think it’s time.”  
“Time for me to join the secret brotherhood again? Oh goody.” He smirked, although I don’t think he enjoyed that comment very much.  
“No, dear son, it’s time for something a little more drastic.” My eyebrows shot up.  
“Drastic? More drastic than casting your most perfect creation out of heaven and down to this… this…”  
“Earth, that’s the word you’re looking for.”  
“Listen,” I started, getting up from the bed. “I’m sure this is drastic enough. I’m already sorry for what I--”  
“You wanted to be me. Your pride got the best of you. A mortal sin, Lucifer. You thought yourself God of the People on Earth when you know I am the one true Lord of all.”  
Here we go.  
“Father, these apes… They’re not worth the love and respect you give them.” I said, grabbing a bottle of liquor and taking a swig.  
Oh, how I hated Earth.  
“Oh, my son. My dear morning star. You’ll learn to love one soul, and that will be far more painful than your fall.”  
“What? What does that even mean?” I said, raising my voice slightly. He raised his hand and I felt his power. It shut me up.  
“In time, you will see what it is to really grieve.”  
And with that, he was gone.  
“Damnit!” I yelled, throwing the bottle I had in my hand towards a wall.  
Running my hands through my hair, I thought about the exchange that just occurred.  
What could he have meant? Was he being literal? Was he expecting me to crack some code?  
“Me, fall in love with an ape. Oh, please, Mighty Creator anything but that.” I rolled my eyes.  
I grabbed my coat from the chair next to my bed and opened my bedroom door. I had to go out. Maybe sin a bit.  
Take that, dad.  
Stepping out into the hallway, the smell of cigarettes overwhelmed my sense of smell. When will these apes learn that they’re killing themselves with that crap?  
“Lucy!!!” A voice screeched, a body colliding with my own. I looked down to see a blonde wig and smiled.  
“Well, hello there darling.” I said, wrapping my arm around Margaret’s tiny waste.  
Her overly painted face smiled up at me and I couldn’t help but feel a little nauseous. These women - their clothes, teeth, hair… all of it was so dirty.  
She put her hands on my chest.  
“Lucy… when ya gonna let me in’o that bedroom of yers?” She batted her three eyelashes at me and I grimaced.  
“Soon enough, darling. Soon enough.” I swatted her ass, and winked at her. She practically fainted.  
Pathetic.  
I walked down the hallway, down the stairs and through the bar that was connected to the brothel.  
Ugh.  
Littered around the small bar were the usual customers: self proclaimed cowboys, headed west to… what was that stupid little phrase they used again?  
Ah, yes. Manifest Destiny. How idiotic. There’s no such thing as manifesting your destiny. Everything was set in stone by dear old dad.  
The smothering stench of liquor hit me like a wall, and I felt the urge to throw up. Sure, I loved whiskey and I loved the numbing feeling I got after drinking it even more. What I hated was getting a whiff of spirit soaked blood. The apes reeked of it. They never knew when enough was enough and kept indulging themselves in the heat of the moment. Father would be so proud.  
I could smell their organs begging for relief. I could smell their insides dying slowly. They were drinking poison and while my beautifully preserved vessel could handle the abuse, their lowly ape selves couldn’t.  
Pity.  
“Luke. How ya doin’ son?” the bar owner said, clapping a hand on my shoulder from behind. I grimaced, turning towards him and offering a handshake.  
I could smell him from several miles away: a mixture of burnt wood, iron, terrible body odor and sex. How can one person smell so bad, so often? Does he not bathe?  
“Hello Mr. Myer. I’m doing well, and how are you?” He smiled to reveal an almost toothless mouth. Disgusting.  
“Always so formal, Luke! Loosen up! That hoity toity accent of yer might get ya the ladies, but it sure won’t earn ya respect ‘round here! We won the war, lad. I reckon it’s time you ack-lay-mate.” He tipped his hat and proceeded to whistle at some broad across the way.  
I fought the urge to roll my eyes and continued my way through the bar, earning a few envious looks from way-past-their-prime customers who only visited the brothel because their wives had grown tired of performing their… duties. I smiled at them and nodded, my pace effortlessly changing from quick to casual and confident.  
Let them ogle. Let them envy. I was a force to be reckoned with. I am Lucifer, after all.  
The bloody Devil.  
Walking out of the bar allowed me to breathe in some well-needed fresh air. It smelled of winter, and cow manure. The smell strangely comforted me, and I relaxed a bit.  
The road was oddly empty, and I allowed myself to relax completely. There were very few times I allowed myself this simple luxury, and the times I did I felt the weight of my burden land on my shoulders. My wings itched to be released and I soon broke into a run.  
I allowed myself the release of my wings once every few months, the feeling indescribable to mortals. It was as if I was free, as if I had never fallen in the first place.  
Immediately after my fall had been the worst. I had been too proud, too… too much myself and I allowed the apes to marvel at me. To make me their King.  
But that soon turned into a disaster. They persecuted me and while they couldn’t really do harm, they prayed to the high heavens and my brothers soon came down and ganged up against me.  
Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Saraqael, Raguel, and Remiel. Those bastards.  
I just wanted to be their King, what was so wrong with that.  
Idiots.  
I quieted my thoughts and quickened my pace. My wings had a mind of their own and knowing they were so close to their release, they persisted harder on coming out.  
Within 20 minutes I was far enough to not be seen by the apes, but nonetheless I hid behind a boulder. It was nearing midnight, no one would see me.  
I took off my coat hurriedly, my shirt following behind.  
On the count of three, I would release them.  
One.  
Two.  
“What are you doing?” I turned around, startled, looking for the voice that came seemingly out of nowhere.  
Why hadn’t I smelled an ape coming my way?  
I couldn’t see who the voice belonged to, but I stuck my nose in the air and tried to identify their smell.  
Vanilla, sunflowers, bread, lemons, salt…  
“I asked, what are you doing?” The voice insisted. I raised an eyebrow.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Did I stutter? Do you need me to speak slower?” The voice continued. Where the hell is that voice coming from?  
“Reveal yourself.” I said in the most powerful voice I could muster, and puffing my chest.  
“After you tell me what you were doing.” The voice quipped, snickering lightly.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Why? It’s only fair, I asked first.”  
“You were spying!”  
“You allowed yourself to be spied on, to be fair.”  
I let out an exasperated sigh and slumped my shoulders.  
My head snapped up instantly as an idea flooded my mind and I began to slowly circle the boulder. The voice must be coming from someone on the other side! Of course!  
“Now you’re circling the rock? Is this some sort of ritual? Are you a native?” The voice asked. I stopped dead in my tracks. How did they know?  
“A- No! I’m not a native. I have pale skin. Obviously. Where are you? I demand to know!” I boomed, crossing my arms, feeling exposed all of a sudden.  
“What are those scars on your back? Were you injured in the war?” It asked. I furrowed my brow. This was so irritating. I was going to smite this person, so help them God.  
“I’ll answer all of your questions, if you reveal yourself to me.” I said through the grit of my teeth.  
The voice sighed softly, a sign of defeat. Why did I feel so nervous?  
“Alright, help me down.”  
“Dow-”  
Snapping fingers brought my attention towards the top of the boulder and mere inches from my face, was the dirty bottom of a foot.  
“Are you going to help me down, or not?” The voice said, bringing its foot closer to my face. I instinctively grabbed the foot by the ankle and held up my other hand, which the voice grabbed onto with their own two hands.  
After some maneuvering, and some foul words from the voice, a young woman landed in front of me. Wiping her hands on her skirt, the voice looked up and I couldn’t breathe.  
Emerald eyes looked up at me, framed by full lashes. Freckles decorated the nose and cheekbones, and dark hair spilled around her face.  
She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.  
Time stopped and I saw the beauty of her soul. Pure light emanated from her, not a dark spot present.  
In the back of my mind, the angel chatter quieted but a few phrases slipped through.  
“It’s her…” “He finally found her…” “I wonder if he’s realized…”  
“So what were you doing?” She asked, her voice wafting over to me and making my head spin. She smelled of pure happiness. Her voice was music.  
“I- uh- I was having a few moments to myself.” I stammered, coming up with a half assed excuse to being in the middle of nowhere with my coat and shirt off.  
I noticed she saw right through the attempt when she asked, skeptically, “With your shirt off?” She raised a delicate eyebrow and smirked. My mouth fell open and I closed it immediately.  
Who was this woman?  
“Never mind me, what about you? A young woman, sitting on the top of a boulder? Sounds a bit barbaric. Maybe you’re the native.” She snorted.  
I wanted to hear that sound for the rest of my existence.  
“I’m not a native. My parents were born in Spain, I in New York.” That explains the dark hair and green eyes.  
“Well, then we’re both wrong about the other.” I said.  
I was well above a foot taller than her. My vessel measured in at 6 foot 5 inches, and while she was physically smaller than I was she was very intimidating. Her gaze never faltered, unlike all the women I had ever had an interaction with.  
“You still haven’t answered my question, as to what you were doing.” She said, placing a delicate hand on her hip.  
My goodness.  
“I told you, I was having a moment to myself. And yes, before you ask, with my shirt off. It helps clear my head.” I found myself telling her the truth, as much of it as she could handle anyway. I felt no urge to lie to her.  
She seemed to notice that I was being genuine, and nodded.  
“Well, I was on the boulder because it helps clear MY head.” She said, taking in a deep breath.  
I watched as she filled her lungs with fresh air. She let her lids close softly, slowly drawing in a breath. Her nostrils flared slightly as the stench of cow manure hit her, the smell stronger as the night drew to a close. Her mouth inching its way to a full blown smile, she let out a soft laugh.  
It was the most beautiful, fragile, and wondrous breath any human or creature had ever taken. Ever.  
Her laugh was pure music, the angels in heaven couldn’t produce a sound this beautiful.  
“What is your name?” I asked, suddenly wanting to know every detail about this precious creatures life.  
She smiled up at me.  
“Sofia, my name is Sofia.”


	2. The Courtship

I walked Sofia to her home that night, learning more and more about her as we walked slowly towards her home. She told me about her time in New York, about her trips to Europe and how she loved everything about this new country.   
I rarely interrupted, only doing so to ask questions that would allow me to know more details about her.   
She asked me questions as well but I didn’t give her much detail, for obvious reasons. She asked about where I grew up, and if I had siblings.   
‘Yes,’ I told her, ‘Several.’ I didn’t offer much more than that, and she didn’t pry. Some moments were silent, but they weren’t uncomfortable. I felt a sense of peace around her, a peace I hadn’t felt since the beginning of time.   
She didn’t let me walk her to her front door, mostly because her family had no idea she had left in the first place.   
“They like to keep me hidden away from savages, like yourself.” She teased, and I smiled. If only she knew. I stayed several yards away, watching as she effortlessly climbed to the second story of her home and through the window of her room.   
I was going to turn away but Sofia quickly turned around and smiled at me.   
“Thank you for the kind gesture, savage.” She whisper shouted at me, slowly closing her window.   
I ran up to the house and looked up, and she stopped closing the window halfway.   
“May I see you tomorrow?” I asked, hoping with all my might that she gave me that privilege.  
“I leave for New York in 2 months time. It isn’t wise to spend so much time with someone who is leaving.” She whispered, looking sad.   
“A lot can happen in two months.” I said.   
“True… but nothing that would stop me from leaving.”  
“I shall leave with you!” She smiled.   
“Quite the romantic, aren’t you, savage?”  
“It’s Luc… It’s Lucas.” Her smiled widened.   
“Goodnight, Lucas.” And with that, her window was shut and my heart… open. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Senor Cola, it is a pleasure.” I bowed my head, cursing myself for stooping to this. Bowing to an ape. If there was any doubt that I felt connected to Sofia, this put those doubts to rest and to the grave.   
“Mr. Jones, the pleasure is all mine.” Said the heavily accented man.  
A brute looking man, with broad shoulders and a prominent gut, his eyes were emerald green like Sofia but her looks were obviously from her mother.   
Her mother, Maria, was an older version of Sofia. Every bit as beautiful, but lacking in the fire that Sofia held in her heart. Their souls weren’t as bright as their daughters, hers outshining theirs tenfold.   
“Sofia didn’t offer us much information about you, sir, but I recognize your name. You own several businesses.” Her father stated, and I groaned internally. They’re selling her, looking for the highest bidder. Like cattle. Apes.   
“Yes, sir. I own several businesses here in Austin, up north in New York and some across the waters in Europe.” I smiled through my teeth, and my eyes darted to Sofia. She looked bored, and angry. While she looked like a perfect lady outside, her dress made of fine fabrics, I could tell she was not enjoying this exchange at all.   
“That’s lovely, isn’t it dear? A very successful young man, he is.” Maria Cola said, looking at her daughter and smiled animatedly. Sofia smiled mockingly, nodding along with her mother.   
“Yes mother, it’s really very impressive.” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I almost laughed.   
“The reason for my visit, Senor and Senora Cola, I was wondering if you would give me your blessing in courting your daughter. She is… very beautiful and I would love to get to know her better.” I said, noticing Sofia’s vibrant smile from my peripheral vision. I couldn’t help but crack a smile as well.   
“Oh! What a marvelous gesture, sir! So kind! Yes, I shall give my blessing for the courtship.” 

__________________________________________________________________________

“I wanted to thank you.” Sofia said to me after we left her home. We had walked in silence for several minutes. I had begun to worry if she was angry at me, as she still radiated a hint of anger.   
“Thank me?” I asked, looking down at her. She was beautiful in her blue dress and coat, the contrast with her pale skin making her look like an angel.   
“Yes, thank you.”   
“For what?”   
“It was awfully kind, to offer courtship.”   
I could tell this was something her mother had told her to say, the gratitude not quite shining through.  
I stopped suddenly and turned towards her.   
“I did it, so as to protect your reputation.” She rolled her eyes.   
There she is.   
“My reputation. How archaic.” She crossed her arms and huffed, looking adorable.   
“I understand it bothers you, I can practically taste the disdain rolling off you.” She looked up at me and bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes.   
“Take me to the boulder, Lucas.” I nodded, not voicing an answer. Instead, I grabbed her hand and placed it on the inside of my elbow.   
We walked in silence, the anger slowly dissipating. 

As we neared the boulder, I could hear her heartbeat grow erratic. I looked down at her and she looked steady as the massive rock, but I knew otherwise.   
“What are you thinking?” I asked her, watching as she formulated a response.   
“You make me nervous, Lucas. Very nervous.”   
Fuck.   
“Nervous? Why?”   
“I’m not sure. I think it’s because I know so little about you, and you know so much about me. We’ve known each other for less than an entire day and you’ve already asked for a courtship? This is similar to a romance novel. Novels are fantasies.” I nodded slowly, understanding the panic in her voice.   
“What do you want to know?”  
“Everything.” She looked up at me, the whisper of the word lingering on her lips. She was so… innocent. So willing to know everything about me.   
But I couldn’t tell her. For the first time since the Fall, I didn’t feel evil. I didn’t feel like the Devil.   
“Everything isn’t very specific.”   
She huffed.   
“I know your name is Lucas Jones. I know you have several siblings. You’re a successful business owner, which means you’re wealthy. But what else? What else is there? What about your parents?” She rambled, reaching the rock and leaning her back against it.   
“I’m not very close to my Father. We have… disagreements.” She smirked.   
“Everyone has disagreements with their father.”   
“This goes beyond a disagreement. He… he doesn’t let me go home.” For once I wished I could tell her the entire truth.   
“That’s a bit brutish. Is he very hard headed?” She asked, laying a hand on my forearm. I nodded.   
“To put it lightly.”  
“I’m sure you two will work out your problems. In due time.” She smiled. I raised an eyebrow.   
“Very confident, are we?” I teased, moving to lean against the rock as well. She nodded enthusiastically.   
“If you think about it, it’s true what they say. ‘Time heals all wounds.’ And I think it’ll work out eventually between you and your father. Just have faith, Lucas. It does wonders.” Her eyes twinkled at the word faith, and my eyes immediately caught a hint of gold I hadn’t noticed before.   
Around her neck was a thin, delicate, golden chain. At the end of it, there hung a cross. I cleared my throat.   
“Are you… very religious?” I asked, staring intensely at the cross. That damned cross. I knew it was a stupid question. She came from a Spanish family, she was probably a devout Catholic. Of course she would be.   
“I am, yes! A devout Catholic of course. I go to church every Sunday, I take communion, I go to confession every week…” She rambled on and on, about the wonders of the church and how she missed Spain because there were more Catholics there, but how New York was an acceptable replacement because of the Irish Catholics there.   
In the back of my head I heard the angel chatter, the snickering of my brothers and sisters.   
“Of course the first girl to capture the attention of the Devil himself would be a devout catholic…” “I wonder if he’ll kill her now, or reveal himself”   
“Lucas… are you alright?” Sofia asked me, snapping out of my head. Her hand softly on my forearm, I felt her body heat radiate off her and I was instantly clouded with sinister thoughts.   
“Yes, I’m alright.” She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. Those plump… red… lips. I could feel a particular mortal sin trying to take control of me but I pushed it to the back of my mind.   
“Liar.” She accused, stepping away from the boulder and facing me. Her eyes flashed and seemed greener than before, her heartbeat quickening. I could almost hear the thoughts going through her head.   
I sighed.   
“What if your God… isn’t as amazing as you think he is?” I asked, not meeting her gaze.   
Silence.   
I looked up to make sure she hadn’t run away from me at the first sign of doubt, and found her to have the softest expression on her face.   
“Lucas, it’s alright to doubt your faith sometimes. I do, my parents do, everyone does. God is good, Lucas. If it weren’t for him, none of this would be here. You wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t be here. The most beautiful thing you can think of-”   
You, I thought.  
And before I knew it, I was kissing her.   
It was unlike any other kiss I’ve ever given. Or received.   
It was soft, and pure, and innocent.   
She froze the second my lips touched hers, but she melted into me and I picked her up and put her against the boulder to help with supporting her weight.   
She tasted of sunlight and the sweetest pastry from France.   
It only lasted a few seconds but when I pulled away, her eyes were wide.   
She let out a shaky breath and smiled at me, her nose crinkling a bit.   
“You are breathtaking, Sofia.” I whispered, touching my forehead to hers. I almost closed my eyes, overwhelmed by the feel of her, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to stop looking at her.   
She was too much but I could not get enough.   
“Liar.” She whispered, and kissed me softly once more. I smiled against her lips and slowly put her down.   
“How about we go back to town and I show you off?” She wrinkled her nose in disgust.   
“I’m not a plaything, Lucas. I’m not something to show off.” She huffed. I laughed.   
“Then what do you suppose we do instead, woman?”   
At my question she smirked and started skipping towards town.   
“Catch me if you can!” She yelled behind her, a teasing glint in her eye.   
I sprinted after her, her laughter filling my ears and heart with joy.   
While I knew I could catch up to her easily, I allowed her the faux satisfaction of thinking she could outrun me.   
We made it to town quickly, the townspeople looking at us as if we were crazy.   
“Ah, to be young and in love.” Quipped an old couple standing in front of the market.   
I looked at the couple, forgetting I was running and before I knew what was happening I ran straight into barrels full of whiskey and landed on my ass.   
Screams and laughter filled the air and in a flash, Sofia’s face was looming over mine.   
“Lucas! Are you alright? Are you hurt?” She asked, quickly looking over the rest of me. She lifted my arms and under my coat, so as to make sure there weren’t any serious wounds.   
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just a little embarrassed is all.” I said sheepishly, standing up and turning to see the damage.   
Three barrels of whiskey were shattered and splintered, and I was covered in most of the wasted whiskey.   
“MY WHISKEY!” The town drunk cried, kneeling by the splintered wood and crying. Sofia rolled her eyes and hugged me. Then pulled away suddenly.   
“You smell like a distillery.” She said, holding me at arm's length. I laughed and leaned towards her anyway, kissing her forehead.   
“I most certainly do. I must shower at once.”   
“For all our sakes, please do.” She pretended to plus her nose, then threw her head back and laughed.


	3. The Fondest Memory

“Tell me about your fondest memory.” Sofia whispered.   
We were both sprawled out across bales of hay, and she was looking more beautiful than the stars we were looking up at.   
It had been 3 weeks since I had first seen the beauty that is Sofia, and every day I wonder how I made it through any of my previous millennium without her.  
She was the most interesting being I had ever met, asking questions and making comments that not even the wittiest of angels could have thought of. She managed to maintain the smile on my face, to the point of me thinking it was going to stay permanent.   
“My fondest memory?” I felt her nod in response, humming while rolling towards me. I put my arm around her and hugged her tighter.   
“It would have to be… meeting a native at the boulder.” I said, looking down at her and catching her in time to see her eyes roll. I smiled, of course and snickered at her annoyance.   
“I don’t really have a fondest memory, to be quite honest.” I said, realizing that fact for the first time myself. She looked up at me, her emerald eyes full of sadness.   
“How can someone not have a fond memory? Have you been sad your whole life?” She asked, sitting up.   
Her hair fell around her, a curtain of soft silky black hair. It covered her face, and I just couldn’t have that. Before I knew it, my hand reached out and tucked as much as I could behind her ear.   
“I’ve not been sad, I’ve just been… here. Until you came along.” I kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. She would never know how much just being next to her means to me. How much being next to her soothes my soul.   
“You live in such a way that makes me think you are much older. As if you’ll live forever. I don’t know how one can be like that. I want to see everything, experience everything. I want to go to Africa, and Asia. I want to see the entire world and let it consume me.” She said, her voice breathy.   
“The world is not as marvelous as you think it, Sofia.” I said, solemnly. I remembered the apes that torture, kill, rape, and abandon. Destruction is something I taught them, and I taught them very well.   
She stood up suddenly, towering over my relaxed vessel. I could see hint of stocking under her skirt but pushed the sinful thoughts aside and watched as she prepared her rant.   
She went on and on, her expressions changing as often as she took a breath. She was beautiful and marvelous and stunning and… dangerous.   
She was human. An ape. A beautiful ape, but still an ape. She would never let me defile her the way I’ve defiled countless others. She was pure. She was… the image of humanity. Strong in so many ways, yet fragile in so many more.   
She was the reason my father loved these apes so. He saw a little of her in every ape soul he created.   
She would die one day.  
Unless she willingly gives you her soul, of course.  
Her soul.   
I could never… I would never… Her soul was too precious, too pure. Too perfect.   
My thought process did not last long, and I managed to tune into the second half of her rant about how perfect the entire world is and how amazing my father is (though she doesn’t quite know he is quite literally my creator). I knew that she fully believed all these things, her whole being radiated amazement and astonishment at it. Her soul glowed even brighter than before and I couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness.   
She would be leaving in 5 weeks time, and I would miss her more than I’d ever missed anything in my entire life.   
Since she magically arrived on top of the boulder, I hadn’t had a drop of alcohol. I hadn’t even wanted to. Just her presence makes me feel so much better. She doesn’t numb me, she makes me feel alive.   
“Lucas! You stopped listening.” She huffed and put her hands on her hips. I stood up quickly, picking her up and kissing her with all I had.   
Her legs wrapped around my waist, her hands tangling themselves in my hair. My tongue softly touched her lower lip, begging for entrance and she granted it.   
She tasted of starlight, of sunshine, of happiness. She moaned against my lips and I felt myself losing control. Even with the most innocent of acts, this woman drove me to the edge of insanity.   
I was drunk off her.   
She pulled away suddenly, her hand on my chest and her eyes wide with wonder. Her breath was shallow, her pupils dilated. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. I could smell it.   
“Lucas… we must stop. We’re not married, it’s inappropriate.” A blush invaded her cheeks and her stare towards me faltered.   
Why was she so ashamed of what she wanted?  
“But we both want the same thing… don’t we?” I asked, kissing her temple. I knew we did, all she needed to do was give me the permission to make her wildest dreams come true.   
She leaned her head against my lips and blushed even more.   
After a few moments of silence, she sighed heavily and began to disentangle her legs from around my waist.   
“I’m waiting until marriage, Lucas. That won’t change, not even for you.” She said, squaring her shoulders and taking a stance.   
What a marvelous creature.   
I nodded and smirked, “Of course, m’lady.” I held out my arm and she placed her delicate hand upon the bend of my elbow.   
__________________________________________________________________________

I made my way back to my room at the brothel, an establishment I refused to bring Sofia around. The apes who spent the majority of their time here were… disgusting, deplorable, absolutely the scum of the earth. They were the ones who deserved eternal damnation, not me.   
It was a little after the middle of the night, and as I walked along the main road of the town I thought about what Sofia did in her time away from me.   
She was a beautiful young woman, with so many intelligent thoughts. I couldn’t imagine her doing what most young women her age did nowadays. Worry about finding a husband, crochet, sew, wonder about how many children they want to have, worry about what the latest fashion trends were in Paris.   
It was all so trivial, and undoubtedly her mother tried to shove all those things down her throat but knowing Sofia… she wouldn’t accept it. Or would she? Would she have such a profound respect for herself to stand up to her mother? Or would she have such a profound respect for her mother that she would entertain her mother?   
She was only 17 years of age, it seemed as if her soul had been around for as long as I have. She was… intelligent, funny, brilliant, wise beyond her years. I don’t know what I would do when she undeniably would have to pass. It was what these apes do, and they didn’t last very long to begin with.   
The rest of the walk, which was lengthy in its right, was filled with thoughts of Sofia and how I could keep her in my life forever.   
“Brother.” I heard suddenly, and my wings extended by their own right, ready for battle.   
I turned slowly, looking for a member of daddy’s special army.   
There stood a lowly angel, a “brother” I hadn’t even had a conversation with before this very moment.   
When I saw who it was, I snickered to myself.  
“Hello Castiel.”


	4. Guardian Angel

Ch.4   
“Father sending his less valuable soldiers down to check up on me now?” I barked a laugh and continued towards my room.   
Castiel moved to stand directly in my path and I stopped. My wings, sensing he was no real threat, retreated back into my vessel and I cursed myself for not having better control over them. I really hated throwing out clothes.   
“He sent me to protect her.” He said, as stoic as most angels.   
“Excuse me?” I said, arching an eyebrow and hoping I had heard incorrectly.   
“I was sent to be her guardian. Her guardian an-”   
“Guardian angel, yes I know what the fuck it is Castiel. I was there. At the beginning. Before you.” I said, brushing my hair back. It was getting so long. I’ll ask Sofia to cut it for me tomorrow.   
“Okay… well. That is why I am here.” His vessel looked… strange. It was a woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes.   
“And what are you supposedly guarding her from? Puppies?” I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the brothel. I was exhausted and the last thing I wanted to do was deal with Castiel of all angels.   
What an insult.   
“From you, of course. You are a threat to her. You know it as well as I.” He said. I rolled my eyes so hard I could feel them strain against the muscles holding them in place.   
“I am no threat to Sofia.” I said, ignoring the pitter patter of Castiel’s vessel’s dainty feet.   
“You are evil incarnate and I-”   
I swiveled around, my anger spiking.   
“Evil incarnate, am I? Really, Castiel? Are you that fucking blind? He disowned me. His prized creation. His perfect son! Cast out of heaven! Cast out of my home.” I felt my voice crack at the last word but ignored Castiel’s slight change in expression. He decided to ignore it as well.   
“Your pride-”   
“YES! Yes I know. I know. My pride is my biggest downfall, but is it really? I wanted to worship my Father, and he wanted to worship the apes! He! The creator of all, worshiping these lowly beings. What he did to me, Castiel, that is evil. I am the product of my environment.”   
“Regardless of how you feel, Lucifer, I was sent to protect her. And protect her I will.” Castiel said. I sighed. I really didn’t want to have to kill him, it just seemed like so much effort. And his vessel was beautiful, it would truly be a waste.   
“I don’t want to kill you, Castiel. Please make your way back up to heaven and leave Sofia and I alone.”   
“Have you lain with her?”   
My heart started pounding. I knew why he was asking.   
Nephilim were… frowned upon to say the least. Sure, it still happened. A rogue angel here and there, it was bound to happen with the thousands of angels roaming around. But I… I had never. To create such a creature… would be dangerous to say the least.   
The last known nephilim had angered Father so much, he flooded the earth he so loved.   
“I have not, and even if I have…” I paused. Castiel raised an eyebrow.   
“You know the consequences that could pose for your precious Sofia.”   
“Even I wouldn’t produce nephilim, Castiel. Even I.”   
The air between us was heavy with tension, the weight of my words hanging between us.   
I wouldn’t be so low as to impregnate Sofia… There were angels, soldiers, that “took care” of situations like that and I would never put Sofia in harm's way. I would die first.   
“I wouldn’t put anything past you, Lucifer. You betrayed your creator. You’re capable of anything, which is why they sent me to protect her.” Castiel’s vessel’s hair was blowing in the wind, and if I were an ape man, I would fall for the beauty of her. She looked like the type of young woman that would be friends with Sofia. Beauty attracts beauty.   
That was His plan.   
“Get in my way, Castiel, and I will kill you.”   
I walked inside the brothel and took a deep breath, hoping to calm down my nerves. Why was I nervous? Castiel was no match for me, I could snap my fingers and he’d be gone. But why didn’t I do just that? Has Sofia had that much influence on me already?   
I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from it. Mustn't think of it.   
I slowly went up the stairs towards my room, unable to clear my head of the beautiful image that is Sofia. Her eyes were my favorite part of her. They reminded me of the most exquisite forests in the world. They were so unbelievably green, showing just enough emotion to rock your world, but holding back certain truths. It was a perfect balance between truth and mystery, of pain and beauty.   
They reflected both heaven and hell.   
I stopped at my door, wishing for Sofia to be on the other side of it but knowing she wouldn’t be.   
Why did I crave her, so?   
With a heavy heart, I pushed open my door and groaned.   
Scattered around my room were half empty liquor bottles, and used condoms. My bed was a mess, and the stench of sex lingered.   
For a second, I thought of Sofia’s reaction if she were to see my room. She would probably run away screaming, like a chicken with its head cut off.   
I cleared my mind and began to clean. I tried not to feel pure disgust at what I’ve done before Sofia, but it was shining through. I could not loath myself more.   
I worked slowly, methodically. Focusing on the task at hand helped cleared my mind a little, but I could not help but replay in my head what had just happened.   
My brothers and sisters really thought so low of me, that they thought I’d produce a fucking nephilim.   
I felt the anger bubble inside of me and I stopped mid-motion, forcing myself to take several deep breaths. I focused on Sophia, and her beautiful face. How her smile could light up an entire room. How her laugh made everything better.   
My beautiful Sophia.   
My heart constricted at the sudden thought of Castiel befriending her, at the thought that he might expose who I am and what I’ve done.   
My heart raced and I felt… panic. Panic at losing the only good thing I’ve ever cared about. Panic about feeling this way about an ape.   
I had to see her.   
I put down the bag I had used to collect the garbage, and set out to go see her. I didn’t care if it was the middle of the night, I had to tell her. I had to tell her what she meant to me. She was an ape. A fragile ape. She could just die in her sleep, how am I supposed to live the rest of my existence knowing that I had the opportunity to tell her how I felt and didn’t?   
I wanted to marry her.   
I stopped halfway down the steps, my forward momentum almost catapulting me down the stairs.   
I wanted to marry Sophia.   
Fuck.


	5. "They"

Ch.5 

 

“SOFIA!!!!!” I ran through the streets, yelling her name. “SOFIA!!” I was laughing and crying? No. Okay, yes, fine. I was crying. Tears of joy. 

“Crazy animal”

“Must be cause he’s British” 

“WOULD YOU BE QUIET?”

The townspeople were less than pleased about me running through town, yelling Sofia’s name and waking them up in the middle of the night. I could not care less. I, the Devil, had found… love? Companionship? A partner? All of the things I was sure I did not need, or want… I’ve found. All in one person. One beautiful, smart, amazing person. 

I could hardly tell I was out of breath when I banged on the Cola’s door. I was insistent. I needed to tell her exactly how I felt, before it was too late. 

“What on earth?” I heard someone mutter from the other side of the door, and when it opened I saw Senor Cola, looking disheveled and half-asleep. 

“Senor Jones? Well, what a surprise! Is there something wrong? It is the middle of the night!” Senor Cola said, letting me in and wrapping his robe around him tighter. 

I took several large breaths, a smile plastered across my face. 

“Yes, yes, Senor Cola, I know it is the middle of the night but this is an urgent matter. Is it possible to speak to Sofia, Senor?” Cola’s eyes widened and he coughed into his hand. 

“It is inappropriate for a man to visit a woman’s home in the middle of the night, Mr. Jones. But… since Sofia is so fond of you, I shall go wake her. Wait here.”

Cola cocked an eyebrow at me and turned his back, going up the stairs to wake my precious Sofia. 

I paced across the floors of their humble home, sensing Sofia’s presence and hearing her father’s footsteps nearing her bedroom door. 

Three small knocks on her door, that’s all it took for Sofia to wake. I could practically see her. Her black hair in tangles and her emerald green eyes straining open. 

She was so beautiful. 

I sensed her. In every sense of that word… I sensed her. Her presence, her energy. I could feel the difference of her being asleep and awake. I was connected to her. And she to I. 

A soft pitter patter of feet followed Senor Cola’s heavy footfalls. A soft sigh. A heartbeat racing. 

I could feel her nearing when I looked up from the floor and stopped pacing. I looked at the top of their staircase and there she was. 

My beautiful Sofia. 

Her hair was as I’d pictured it in my mind’s eye, a tangled black mess. Her eyes were heavy with sleep but her heart… The second she saw who was waiting for her, her heartbeat quickened. There was no mistaking the sound. 

“Lucas… What are you doing here?” She asked quietly, descending the stairs with grace. 

As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs, I lunged forward and grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in the air. 

She laughed and laughed while her father looked on in shock. 

I set her down gently, so as not to injure my sweet Sofia. 

She looked up at me, eyes wide with wonder. 

“What on earth are you doing here, Lucas?” She asked me. I could feel the warmth of her hand on my forearm and I already felt ready to take her. 

I cleared my throat and forced myself to calm down. 

“Marry me, Sofia.” I said, probably harsher than I intended. She didn’t speak. Just stared at me. 

Oh, fuck. 

After a long moment, she smiled softly and chuckled. 

“Lucas I’m leaving for New York in a month or so, I can’t just marry you.” 

“Oh, but you can.” I insisted. She has to feel the same way, she has to. 

“Lucas, I must go to New York. I’ve already said I would.” 

“What is in New York that isn’t here? What is in New York that I can’t give you here?” 

Her brow furrowed, and she looked up at her father questioningly. He remained stoic, his face completely void of any emotion. What a useless ape. 

“I can provide for you, I can be a good husband.” I said. Why the  _ fuck  _ was I groveling? 

“Lucas…” She said softly, her eyes twinkling up at me, tears at the brim. 

“We’ll run away to Paris! Become my bride in Paris, Sofia. Please.” I said. 

She looked at me for a long moment, so long in fact I almost left. So many different emotions rolled off her like waves. I didn’t even know apes could feel this vast range of emotion in such a short period of time. 

She was… angry? And… happy? But also sad. 

How can someone be all those things at once? 

I didn’t speak, I was too concentrated on trying to crack the code that is Sofia’s emotional state. 

After what seemed an eternity she opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by her father. 

“Oh for goodness sake, just marry him!” 

We both looked up at her father in shock, and she started laughing. 

“Papa, are you certain? What about New York?” She let go of me and went to the first step, craning her neck to look up at her father. 

He descended slowly, smiling and wiping away a few tears.

“My darling daughter, go. Marry Mr. Jones. He is a good man, and you deserve a good husband.” 

“But Papa… New york…” She contested, and he held his hand up to silence her. 

“New York will stay New York whether you go or not. But love… oh it is a fleeting thing, my darling. Marry him, you have my blessing as I’m sure you’ll have your mother’s.” Her father reached his daughter and gave her a hug. She cried into his shoulder and I stood there like a fucking idiot. 

But a fucking idiot that was about to get married to the most beautiful girl in the world. 

“Senor Cola… thank you.” I choked, my voice suddenly failing me. 

Was my vessel dying? Did I need a new one? 

I waved my hand and paused the room, Sofia half smiling and crying into her father’s shoulder and Senor Cola with his eyes half closed. 

This was an ability I didn’t use often but this was an emergency. Father always hated when it was used but he would understand. Surely. 

“Lucifer.” A voice came from behind me. I turned around and there was Castiel, Sofia’s watchdog. 

“Ah, Cassie, how are you brother? Or is it sister? I could never tell with you.” I said, giddy with excitement. My voice seemed fine now, what the hell?

After a hilarious eyeroll from the princess, Castiel squared her shoulders and went back to his/her stoic self. 

“We need to talk, I’ve heard some… disturbing news on Angel radio.” Castiel’s whole demeanor screamed DANGER DANGER. He was ready to fight, and at that observation my wings ruffled beneath the skin of my vessels back. 

“Angel radio is nothing but a whole ton of chatty Cathy’s. There is nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Michael, being one of those things, surely.” He said, sarcastically. I gave him/her, whatever, the side eye and motioned my hand to unfreeze time but Castiel shook his head furiously. 

“We need to talk about this, Lucifer. It is much more dangerous for Sofia than it is for you. You need to remove yourself from her life. Immediately.” 

I laughed. 

Like an outright, obnoxious, guffaw. 

“Yea, that is not happening. And nothing is dangerous for her, she has me… and you, I guess. But most importantly, she has me.” 

“This is not a joke Lucifer, she’s in danger. There are-” He started but I cut him off. 

“Whatever it is, I’ve got it handled Castiel. Now leave us. I’m going to get married.” I said, giddy as a schoolgirl. 

“She’ll die, Lucifer.” Castiel’s voice was somber, and very serious. There was no doubt in his/her mind that she would die. 

I sighed.

I would never put Sofia in danger, but who could possibly come after me with such hatred that they would kill her? Certainly not Father, her very creator. 

Or maybe… 

“Look, I’ll…” My thoughts failed me. I had no idea how to protect her without her willingly giving me her soul and there was no way I was going to let her do that. Her soul was what I loved about her. 

“You need to stop being a part of her life. She is just a weakness for you. They’re after you. Not her.” 

“They? Who’s they?” I asked, looking at Castiel’s vessel. She stayed quiet, and unfroze time. 

Sofia continued to cry into her father’s shoulder, and I stood looking towards where Castiel was standing. Castiel had gone. 

Sofia turned to me and smiled that beautiful smile. 

“Oh, Lucas. We’re going to be so happy. I must start gathering my things, we’re going to Paris!” She said, bouncing towards me and giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled warmly at her, my heart doing somersaults in my chest. 

“Yes, darling, of course. Don’t forget to give the news to your mother.” I teased. She crinkled her nose and snickered. 

She bounded her way up the stairs and I stood there in silence with her father, who was giving me an odd look. 

“Take care of my daughter, Mr. Jones.” He said solemnly, as if he had overheard the conversation Castiel and I had had. 

Impossible of course. 

“I will, I’d give my life for her.” I said, and I knew in that moment it was true. 

I left their house and walked through the town slowly, thinking about the “they” Castiel could have been talking about. 

Was it other angels? Was it Demons trying to cause an uproar from me because daddy dearest has been giving all his attention to an ape? 

No, never. They would never betray me. I could make them all disappear right here right now, and yet… I don’t. They were basically my children. The only form of children I’d ever be able to have. 

I made my way up to my room, filthy with trash I hadn’t bothered picking up when I came up with the brilliant idea of marrying Sofia. 

It was brilliant… wasn’t it?

I mean, sure, yes it was a  _ tad _ fast paced… this relationship and sure she doesn’t  _ technically _ know I’m the devil but I’ve seen relationships with far worse circumstances make it. 

 

_ “Oh? Have you really?”  _ Said a voice, and as I turned around to see who it was, I saw no one. Nothing. 

“Identify yourself.” 

_ “Really, brother, I’m hurt. You really don’t remember your own kins voice? Tsk tsk.”  _

“Gabriel.” 

_ “Oh goodie! You’ve remembered!”  _

“What do you want? And why are you in my head? Leave. At once.” 

_ “Well, what would be the fun in that?” _

“Gabriel, you and I both know-” 

_ “The only thing we both know is that we both know is that you don’t have what it takes to push me out. Perks of being created as equals.” _

I let out a big sigh, and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

“What do you want, then?” I asked him. He cleared his throat and started, sounding strangely uncomfortable. 

“ _ Well actually… you see. I just wanted to make you aware of a little situation.”  _

“Situation? Is there something going on up in heaven?” . 

_ “No it has to do with… well… it has to do with Sofia. I know Castiel-”  _

I put my hands up to shut him up, as if he was standing in front of me. 

“Please don’t tell me you seriously think any sort of threat is something worth my consideration, Gabriel. I’m the Devil for chrissake.”

“Listen, I get it. But these people. They will kill her, Lucy.” Gabriel appeared in front of me, not bothering with a meat suit. His presence was a pure light, but not as brilliant as Father’s. No one’s was as brilliant as his. 

“Who the fuck is ‘they’, Gabriel?”

Gabriel looked sad, not even looking me in the eye. Even his light dimmed a little as he told me who I was up against. 

“Templars, Lucy. Templars.”


	6. Modern Crusaders

CH.6 

“You’ve got to be fucking with me right now.” I said, stoic as Castiel. Gabriel shook his head.   
“Not in the slightest, brother dear. Templars. I looked into them. Descendants of the originals, I’m afraid.” He said, looking at the bag of trash I had laying on the floor and gave me a look of disgust.   
“I thought they died. Templars were-”   
“Followers of Dad, I know.”   
“So why come after Sofia?”  
“They’re not after Sofia, they’re after you.”   
“Me? What did I do?”  
Gabriel looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shook my head.  
“Okay, I know what I did, but how did they even find me? I’ve been staying under the radar after the little stunt I pulled in China, it's not like there are many people out here. In the West of the New World.” Gabriel shrugged.   
“Honestly, no clue. Someone must have tipped them off. A ticked off demon, a jealous brother even. A pissed off father….” He trailed off, waving his hand dismissively.   
My anger spiked. Father was many things but… spiteful?   
Maybe.  
“You… you think Father had something to do with this? You think he tipped them off to where I was?”   
“Didn’t Father dearest tell you he was going to up the ante on your punishment?” I narrowed my eyes.   
“How did you know that?”  
“Name an angel that doesn’t know that piece of gossip and I’ll beg dear old Dad to take away my grace.”   
“You would never give away your grace.”   
“Exactly. Everyone knows, Lucy.” I glared at him.   
I sat down on my bed, the mattress groaning under my weight. My head was reeling, thoughts surging through it as fast as the speed of light.   
After a while, I looked up at my brother. He was standing in the middle of the room, still as a boulder.   
“Father would never kill an innocent.” I stated.   
“Father wouldn’t be killing her. They would be.”   
“Why would He tip the Templars off to my location, that doesn’t make sense Gabriel. She is the image of all he wanted the apes to be.”   
“I’m not saying for certain he did it, I’m just saying it’s a possibility.”   
“Have you spoken with him? Has he said anything? Anything about me? Or Sofia?” I asked, standing and walking up to him. I could feel the fear creep up in my voice, the fear of the “grand scheme of things” taking its toll on my relationship with Sofia.   
My perfect Sofia.   
“Daddy’s been… out. If you know what I mean.” Gabriel never wanted to give too much information, he felt as if it lessened his value amongst the other angels.   
Assuming he had any value at all.   
“I need to speak to Him then. I need to see if this was His plan. To give her to me and then rip her from my arms.”  
“We both know you won’t be allowed in Heaven.”  
“He needs to prove to me that he isn’t behind the Templars hunting me down. I can deal with them by myself but I will not have Sofia become collateral damage.”   
“You’re assuming that he’s behind this at all. I told you I wasn’t sure. It could have been anyone.”   
“If something happens to her, He’s going to have to kill me, Gabriel. I swear it.”   
“Don’t I know it, brother.” 

 

\--------

 

“Lucy, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Gabriel said, trailing behind me. He had taken the form of the owner of the bar and was struggling to keep up with my vessel.   
“Shut up, Gabriel. Let me think.”   
I kept walking. Walking and walking until I was out in the middle of the desert, with the town a mile or two behind me.   
“I need to speak to him. It’s the only way to find out what is really going on.”   
“You’re wasting time. They’re close, Lucifer. They’ll kill her.” Gabriel pleaded, sounding as serious as I’ve ever heard him.   
“He’s right.” Came a small voice to the right of me. My wings acting on their own accord, ripped through my shirt and revealed themselves.   
Castiel stood there, in his small female vessel. The friend Sofia had yet to make.   
I sighed.   
“What the fuck are you doing here, Castiel? Get out of here before you get hurt.”   
“I’m sturdier than you think, my vessel is a dancer.” He huffed, crossing his arms.   
“Castiel.” Gabriel said in greeting.   
“Hello Gabriel.” They nodded towards each other, the acknowledgement pushing me close to the edge of my anger.   
“I still don’t think this is a good idea.” Gabriel said, turning towards me. I looked at him, his vessel, and flared my nostrils.   
“Good thing I don’t give a fuck about what you think, brother.”   
In a single movement, I took off, my wings allowing the wind to propel me higher than any human had ever had the chance.   
The trip to heaven was a short one, but long enough to let my anger boil to the point of no return.   
I barged through the gates, Peter unable to stop me.   
My presence in heaven created mass chaos, and before I knew it I had angels standing before me, ready to fight.   
“Take me to Him.” I commanded. And while they were ready to fight, my kin knew that it was wisest to just go with whatever I told them. No one wanted angel blood shed. It was a waste.   
They led me to Him, his light brighter and angrier than I had ever seen it.   
“Father, I-” an angel, whose name I believe was Manakel, tried justifying his action in leading me to his Holiness, but Father held up his hand.   
“Leave us, my son.”   
At once, all the angels vanished and it was just me and God. 

A moment of silence passed between us, each one sizing up the other. He would win, of course, but I would put up a helluva fight and he knew it.   
“Lucifer.”   
“Father.”  
“Did you do it?” I asked, ready to strike if he said yes.   
He looked at me, his eyes sad and full of regret? Maybe.   
“No, my son. I did not tell the Templars where you are.”   
“They’re after me, no one knew where I was. Only you.” I said, clenching my fists.   
“They act on their own accord, they must have read the signs.” He said, stretching his arm out towards me. I stared at it, but made no move to accept the gesture.   
“They act on their own accord, because you gave them free will. If there was ever a moment to tell you I told you so, this would be it.” I snapped, angry that he never listened to me. Angry that Sofia would probably find out about me if they found her. Angry that… That my father never fucking did what was asked of him; just what fucking pleased him.   
“I gave them free will because no one deserves to be shackled to a creator.” He stated, his anger seeping through his words.   
“Except me. And my kin. Your creations that you made perfect little soldiers out of. Soldiers to fight the wars you created.”   
“I did not create the wars, you did.”  
“And who created me, Father?”  
I spat in his direction and stormed out of the little slice of heaven He called home. 

 

Flying down towards Earth brought back memories to the Fall, when Father cast me out of heaven. It should have been scary, traumatizing even, but it was peaceful. The situation couldn’t dampen the beauty that was Earth.   
All I could think about on the way down was how I was going to shield Sofia from the Templars.   
Nasty group, they were. So righteous, and religious, and God-fearing. Bullshit. Fucking Crusaders.   
A soft landing on Earth was followed by Gabriel and Castiel asking non-stop, fire round worthy, questions about what went on back home.   
I held up my hand, and urged Father to destroy them. They were so annoying, really. He ignored my request.   
“Why won’t you just tell us what happened? Did he do it? Did he sick ‘em on you like a pack of dogs?” Gabriel asked, a hint of excitement shining through. I glared at him.   
“He didn’t do it, and he won’t kill them.” I said, knowing that He wouldn’t even if I had asked.   
“Of course he won’t kill them, he’s God.” Castiel said exasperatedly.   
“Hasn’t stopped him before.” Gabriel said in a sing-song voice. Castiel and I both glared at him this time.   
The walk to my room was quiet, aside from Gabriel and Castiel bickering like a bunch of house maids.   
I pleaded with Father at that point, to put me out of my misery but again, I was ignored. 

Once back in the room, I sat down on the floor and thought about all the ways I could end the Templars. If only I knew where they were.   
“Castiel!” I said suddenly, causing him to jump.   
“...Yes?”   
“You know where they are, correct?” He narrowed his eyes.   
“Possibly. I could gather intel and-”   
“Yes, perfect. Do that, get your soldiers or whatever to do their thing and I’ll round up my demons. I’m sure they’ll be able to dig up some dirt. Let me know what I’m dealing with here.”   
“You mean, what we’re dealing with. She’s my responsibility, Lucifer.” Castiel said defiantly.   
Oh my God, does he really have to exist? I thought. Gabriel snickered. Castiel looked on, confused as ever.   
“Look, yea, sure whatever. Just get it done. I want updates as soon as possible, and as often as possible.”   
“Can I join the party?” Gabriel said, raising his hand and waving it around like a madman.   
I looked up towards the sky and willed for his death.   
“Sure, Gabe. Join the party. Make sure no one, and I mean absolutely no one gets near Sofia. Don’t let her know she’s in danger, and don’t let her suspect that you’re watching her. Be invisible. And quiet. Quiet, Gabriel.” He nodded, saluted me in the most sarcastic way imaginable and disappeared into thin air.   
“I shall communicate with the angels in the country, and alert them to the situation.” Said Castiel.   
“Yea, do that. I’ll go talk to my boys and we’ll… meet here? I guess. Shit it’s been a long time since I’ve actually had to do any legwork.” I groaned, Castiel looking at me with an almost disgusted expression.   
“All you’re doing is giving orders.” He stated. I snapped my fingers and he disappeared, hopefully onto the top of the Himalayas. 

 

The next several hours were full of ordering demons around, communicating with Gabe, and listening to Castiel whine about how cold it was where I sent him. I would have said sorry, had I been sorry.   
It was creeping up to the wee hours of the morning, and Sofia was still fast asleep according to Gabriel. She was to never find out this was happening, under no circumstances. I would keep her safe no matter what.   
After Castiel stopped whining, he updated me on what the Templars mission was. Despite their previous mission of staying God fearing citizens of the Earth and protecting the Holy Land, Jerusalem, their mission now was to kill all lifeforms that did not originate on Earth.   
Demons, angels, the supernatural.   
Those bastards.   
I countered that God himself, was a supernatural being but Castiel pointed out that these were different times. These Templars were… more evil in nature. More like… me. 

My demons were gathering intel, where the “modern Crusaders” were and how long I had until they would arrive here. I needed to kill every single one of them. 

Hours and hours passed by. Sofia had woken up, according to Gabriel, and had told her mother about the engagement. Her mother was less than pleased. Shouting ensued, and Gabriel had to pause time in order to catch a break.   
I wonder why she was so opposed to us getting married.   
The demons found that the Crusaders were about 100 miles away from Austin, and they would arrive within the next few days. They brought the cavalry.   
With all the investigating, and being a foot soldier again, my time was consumed with thoughts of hatred when it should have been consumed with thoughts of Sofia.   
Gabriel said that she kept wanting to come visit me, but he had stopped her multiple times from leaving her home. We all thought it was safer for her there. 

Unfortunately, we were wrong.


	7. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is in Sofia's POV. I hope you all like it!

CH.7  
(Sofia’s POV)   
“Mother, I really don’t understand why you’re so upset about my engagement to Lucas. He’s a good man.” I said, anger radiating through me. Why was she so angry? She seemed to like him just fine this whole time.   
She was livid, her black hair pulled back and the wrinkles around her eyes seeming deeper and more pronounced than just last night.   
“Sofia Magdalena, you are under no circumstance to marry that… monster!” She scolded, wrapping her robe around her tighter and turning so as to have her back facing me.   
We were in the living room, having our usual morning tea when I told her the happy news. I understood my father’s reservations at first, due to the relationship being very new, but at least… well, at least he knew that Lucas made me happy; that we made each other happy.   
If I didn’t already believe in fate, this would surely make me a believer. Lucas and I were made for each other, and I just wanted my mother to be happy for me.   
“Monster?! Mother, he’s been nothing but perfect towards me and towards our family. He’s a gentleman!” I yelled at her, forgetting my lessons as a little girl.   
One must never raise their voice towards an elder.   
“Maria… por favor. Please. Listen to Sofia. She’s so happy with Mr. Jones. He is a good man.” My dad said, pleading with her. She glared at him, and if looks could kill he’d already be buried.   
“Be quiet Antonio, you know not of what you speak.” She spat, standing from the sitting area and making her way to the staircase.   
“Mother.” I said, calling after her. I stood to face her but stayed in place.   
She paused, but did not turn around to look at me.   
“I will marry him, with or without your blessing.” I paused for a moment, wishing she would just look at me. “But I hope you find it in your heart to accept the marriage that will make me the happiest girl in the world.”  
At that, my mother’s posture softened a bit but continued to keep her back towards me.   
I said nothing after that, and my father kept his head down. She ascended the stairs and we did not speak until later that day. 

Several hours had passed and still I had not heard from Lucas. I was assuming he would have passed by the house this morning, as he usual does, but he was nowhere to be found.   
Every time I thought of going to visit him, it felt as if I suddenly remembered something I had to do. It was very peculiar, but I could not help it. It was almost as if it was someone else filling these thoughts into my head.   
Time moved very slowly today and I could not put my finger on it. Before I knew it, it was dark and yet I had still not heard from my betrothed. I wanted so badly to hear from him, to tell him about this nonsense with my mother.   
I still didn’t understand why she was so opposed to the marriage. I was very confused about it all, and while I thought about it all I made my way up to my room.   
It was nice and neat. The bed made, the curtains drawn open. An open book, The Scarlet Letter, sat on my desk. It was my favorite book to date, but I had read it so many times I was growing tired and yearned for a new story to read. Lucas had told me he would buy me all the books I wanted, and I loved him for it.   
He was so kind to me, such a genuine soul. I couldn’t count all the times he made me feel special, made me feel… like I mattered in the great scheme of things. He was very mysterious and sometimes I wished he would let his walls down but I understood having a difficult time opening up.   
The mystery that was Lucas intrigued me and it was, I’ll admit, what attracted me to him in the first place. He never really spoke of his past, and he seemed to be a million years old. Sometimes the things he knew… don’t really have an explanation.   
I loved him. He made me feel alive. He didn’t look at me weird, or question my thought process. He laughed and entertained my numerous questions and theories. Sometimes I felt as if he had all the answers, but he let me figure things out on my own.   
He was everything I had ever wanted. He was the other half I didn’t know I was missing in the first place.   
I had sat down at the chair adjacent to my desk, and looking towards the window I noticed something strange. There stood a man, whose name I did not know, watching me. And while it was dark outside, I could still see him. Clear as day. It was as if he had a light emanating from him and for that, there was no explanation.   
As I stood to get closer to the window, I heard an explosive noise downstairs that startled me. I looked towards my door, and when I looked outside the window to see the man, he had gone.   
Strange.   
Yelling ensued after the loud noise and I hurried down the stairs to see what was going on.   
When I arrived at the landing between the first and second flight of stairs, I saw a strange man holding a knife to my father’s neck. He was very tall, about as tall as Lucas, and had bright red hair. He was… dirty. As if he had been traveling for days, maybe even weeks.   
“Well well well, what do we have here?” The man said. He was not the same man that was standing outside watching me through my window. He radiated no light.   
“Who are you?” I said. My body was tense, but my voice calm somehow. I could almost see myself through the eyes of the man who was holding the knife up to my father. While I felt as if my heart was about to beat out of my chest, I remained as calm as any of them. No hint of fear shown through my eyes.   
“I’m here for the Devil himself, darlin’. Care to tell me where he is? Your father claims to know nothing about him.” He smirked, pressing the knife harder into my father’s neck. I almost reached out but I didn’t. They couldn’t see my fear.   
“We know no devils here, sir.”   
“Oh, but you d-”   
“Enough, Jimmy.” Said a voice. I turned and there was another man, whose features were covered by a black bandana around the lower half of his face.   
“Tell me what you want, and I will try my best.” My father said, his voice struggling.   
“We want the man you call Lucas Jones.”   
My heart dropped. It was as if all my insides moved to one specific location in my stomach and formed a knot. Why would they want Lucas?  
My hands started sweating, my eyes darting left and right. Trying to find some bit of information that could help me find out who these people were and what their connection to Lucas was.   
“I know not of what you speak.” I said, trying to remain calm. My hands began to shake, so I clasped them together in front of me. I could feel the droplets of sweat forming on my brow and could clearly see the ones on my father’s face, almost framing it.   
“Listen here, little girl-”   
“I said quit it, Jimmy.” The bandana man lifted his arm, to shut “Jimmy” up and I saw a peculiar red marking on his forearm. He moved so quickly, I could not make out a specific shape or meaning.   
Maybe it was a burn?  
No, burns don’t look like that.   
The bandana man made his way to me, slowly making his way up the steps towards the landing where I stood.   
When he landed in front of me, he bent down to look me straight in the eye. He smelled of horse manure and days without a bath. His eyes were kind somehow, a deep brown in color, and maybe in another life I’d trust him, but not when every fiber of my being was calling for help. I so wish Lucas was here.   
But why would they want him? What did he do?  
“Sofia.” The bandana man said. He voice was gruff but soft, and it confused me. He was dressed as… a cowboy. A man of the west. But his accent gave him away. He was not American, he was European. Spanish maybe. Italian?  
I did not answer, just looked him square in the eye and after a few moments he smiled. I could tell because the lines around his eyes crinkled, and he sighed.   
“I need you to tell me where Lucas Jones is.” He said, and all of a sudden I felt the tip of something very sharp under my chin. I gasped, the air trapped in my lungs and I could not speak.   
“Tony, we can’t hurt her. Those are the rules.” The man named Jimmy said nervously. I could hear him shuffling his weight from one foot to the other. He had a bad knee. Probably injured.   
“Mission states, by any means necessary Jimmy.” The bandana man, whose name I know now was Tony, said.   
“Yes sir.” Jimmy bowed his head a little and kept the knife on my father’s throat while Tony kept his knife on mine.   
“Please.. Please…” My father pleaded, tears escaping his eyes. “Please do not hurt my daughter, she has done nothing wrong.” He sobbed. Jimmy hit him over the head with the butt of the knife and my father dropped on the floor like the largest sack of potatoes I had ever seen. I felt tears sliding down my face, and fear rushing through my mind and heart.   
Tony lost concentration and looked back at Jimmy, his eyes judging him. Jimmy shrugged.   
“He was getting annoying.”  
“How are we supposed to move him now, you fucking imbecile? He’s as rotund as they come!” Tony said, lowering the knife. I saw my opportunity, and seized it.   
I swallowed my fear and punched Tony in the jaw as hard as I could causing him to fall down the lower flight of stairs. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my hand, I ran up the stairs to my room, where I closed and locked the door. Pushing my dresser in front of my door to create a blockade was a lot more difficult than anticipated, but I suppose the adrenaline pumping through my body was enough to pull it off.   
I could hear one of the men, I’m not quite sure who, screaming and running up the stairs.   
“I’ll kick down this door, I swear to God!” He said, banging on it. I ran towards the window and opened it, checking for the bright man down below and any others. Maybe I would be able to flag them down for help.   
“I really wouldn’t attempt it, if I were you!” I called back, looking around my room for any items I could use as self defense if and when I got down there.  
“Open up this door!” He continued to shout and soon, another voice joined him. I guess I didn’t punch Tony hard enough.   
“I don’t think that’s in my best interest, really.” I said, giggling almost from the adrenaline high I was on. Finally, I found a gift from one of my grandfathers. It was a small knife that he carried around with him in the wars he had fought in.   
I grabbed it as securely as I could, pulled up my skirt and crawled through the window.  
The men kept kicking and banging on the door, and I soon heard the cocking of a gun.   
I froze, one leg in my room and one leg on the roof of my home.   
“I’ll shoot through the door, Sofia. You have 10 seconds to open this goddamn door!” One of them shouted. I huffed and puffed trying to calculate my way down. It was a very long jump. I made it all the way out of the window and onto the roof when I heard something.   
“Sofia!” A voice whisper/shouted from below. I looked down, squinting my eyes to try to see who it was.   
“Mother!” I whispered/shouted. Oh thank goodness. She was hiding behind a carriage, her hair in tangles with dirt on her face and clothes. She motioned for me to come down, pointing to barrels of hay on the side of the house.   
I swallowed my fear, once again, and counted to three before I heard a loud bang and felt a sharp pain.   
The last thing I heard was my mother calling my name, and the last thing I felt was my body relaxing despite the pain radiating through it.   
My eyesight soon failed me, and darkness surrounded me.


	8. Soulless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Let me know what you think! This is NOT the last chapter. There is more to come!!!

Ch.8 (Sofia’s POV)   
The only thing I felt was pain. White hot, on the left side of my body. Or was it my body?   
It was as if my surroundings belonged to my body and my body to my surroundings. It was all one being. All energy floating around me.   
It was a while before I regained enough consciousness to recognize there were voices around me. Some very loud, making my head hurt. Some more quiet, more soothing. Those seemed closer to me, somehow. As if they were speaking directly to me. 

My mind was fuzzy and my mouth dry. I tried opening my eyes but they felt so heavy. After what seemed like an eternity, my body began to feel like it was mine again and I could feel pain radiating through me. As I regained more and more consciousness, I felt wetness somewhere around my hands and being curious I brought my hand up and opened my eyes. It took a while for them to adjust to the dark room I was in, but the wetness on my hand was, unmistakably, blood.   
“Sofia?” I heard, and it was the softest voice. A familiar voice. I tried turning my head to see, but I didn’t see anyone.   
“Don’t move too much, darling. You’ve been hurt.” A face appeared above me, so familiar….  
“Mother?” I tried sitting up, the pain intensifying when I did, but the adrenaline got the better of me.   
She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down, hushing and shushing me.   
“Please don’t speak too loudly, my darling.” She whispered, her eyes wide with fear. She looked a mess, her hair in tangles and dirt and rips in her clothes.   
“Mother, where are we? What happened to me? What happened to you? Are you alright?” I asked frantically, touching her face and ignoring the blood I smeared over the bruise that was forming on her cheek.   
She sighed and looked at me desperately, almost as if it was painfully obvious what had happened.   
“Not now, Sofia.” She ended the conversation and grabbed fabric from out of nowhere and began pressing into my side.   
I tried so hard not to scream, but the pain was so unbearable.   
Where was Lucas? Why wasn’t he here?  
As much as I tried not to make a sound, the pain got the better of me and I let out a loud whimper. It was too much.   
“Sofia!” Mother whispered harshly, her eyes ablaze with anger.   
It was the last thing I saw before everything went black again. 

“She’s made no indication of waking up. She’s still bleeding. We need a doctor.” A voice said harshly, nervously.   
“We need her alive, or all of this is for naught. We need him to find her.” A softer voice said, nervousness creeping into their words.  
“Well, how much can he love her if he hasn’t shown up yet? It’s been over an hour, she doesn’t have much time left.”  
“We understand your ties to this, Maria, but it’s not like any of us are doctors. Your daughter is going to die if this so called Devil doesn’t show up.” A different voice said, familiar but so distant.   
What on earth?  
“Do not speak to me as if I do not know what I am doing, Tony. He is going to show, I know it.” Said the softer voice. It sounded so much like my mother. But it couldn’t be.  
“Yes ma’am, I understand. But it has been hours. He would have showed by now. Are you sure he’s the Devil we all know and hate or is he just your daughter’s boyfriend that you don’t like? Easily confused of course…” He trailed on, a smile very apparent in his voice. The tension in the room thickened, and silence flooded my ears.   
No one spoke for several moments and I so wanted to open my eyes but I knew, in my gut, that it would be a bad idea.   
“Find him.” The woman said, and I heard footsteps leaving the room.   
After a few seconds, I began to think of the possibility of opening my eyes. But then a voice broke the silence.   
“I know you’re awake, no point in hiding it.”   
I caught my breath, hoping to somehow convince them I was still unconscious but decided against it. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up at the face of my mother.   
I opened my mouth to speak to her but almost immediately started choking and coughing. She rushed to me and wiped around my mouth with a cloth she had in her hand. When she pulled the cloth away, I saw blood.   
“Shh, shh… do not worry, my darling. There is a doctor on his way.”   
“What” I gasped for breath, “is going on?” I asked. Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped my hair away from my face. I hadn’t even noticed it was there.   
“We’re going to kill El Diablo, my sweet sweet girl.” Tears were flowing freely, but she looked happy instead of sad.   
“Mother, I don’t understand.” I said, the breaths becoming more and more difficult.   
“Shh, don’t speak. His death will save us all.” She had a wild look in her eyes, and for the first time in my life I was terrified of my mother. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Maria! Maria!” Tony came running into the room they were holding me in, his eyes wide with excitement. My mother stood up, smoothing the front of her skirt as if meeting the president for the first time and looked at him expectantly.   
“You have news?” She asked. He nodded once, short and sweet.   
“We found him. We found El Diablo.”   
__________________________________________________________________________

“If you don’t take me to her, I’ll kill all of you. Down to the last ant in this godforsaken barn.” Lucifer said, looking calm and poised standing in the middle of the devil’s trap Tony and Jimmy had made in the middle of the barn. He was looking Maria in the eye, his stare unwavering. He was an impressive specimen and he had chosen the vessel for that reason.   
Very handsome, young, intimidating. A human that mirrored how he felt, who he was.   
“It is such a pleasure to finally see you out of your comfort zone, Diablo.” Maria said, smiling. While she looked calm on the outside, she was terrified. Her throat felt dry, and her heart was beating unbelievably fast. She came here to kill the Devil but she did not know her daughter would be suffering through it.   
Lucifer smiled, almost as wide as he did around Sofia. But this smile was different, it held a certain danger to it. A danger Maria had feared her whole life.   
Lucifer clapped his hands suddenly and laughed, throwing his head back and exaggerating every movement.   
“Oh Maria, if Sofia could see you now. She would be so disappointed. It’s really too bad I’m going to have to kill you.”  
“You’d be willing to kill the mother of the woman you hold so dear to your so-called heart?” Maria cocked her eyebrow, and smirked. Clearly she thought she had the upper hand in this situation. Lucifer sat down in the middle of the devil’s trap, and crossed his legs, Indian style.   
“Well, you’re willing to let your daughter die. Which she is, by the way. Dying. At this very moment. I could save her, and yet here you are. And here. I. Am. And for what?” He swept his hand, motioning around to the empty room. Maria looked around, suddenly revisiting memories of her father, and her father’s father teaching her all about the Templars and how their ancestors fought so valiantly in the crusades. How the Devil himself needed to be killed in order to save the entire world.   
“In order to save us all, you must die.”   
“According to who? Your silly little Templar rules? You people fought for Christianity, not for the death of God’s perfect creation.” At his little self proclamation, Lucifer smirked and winked at Maria. With every fiber of her being, she willed herself not to feel anything with the wink but he was temptation incarnate.   
“You are evil incarnate.” Maria stated, squaring her shoulders, and lifting her nose higher in the air. Lucifer smiled, not even batting an eyelash. He nodded slowly, and began to stand from the position he was in.   
“And you are no better than I, Maria. I can see your soul, and oh… it’s almost as broken as mine. A father that tainted you, a mother that hated you for it. I can see why you want to protect Sofia from a world like yours, but her world is much better with me in it. I would never allow anything to happen to her, unlike you.” Lucifer said.  
Maria stood in place, shocked at his words. Shocked that he knew about her past.   
“I know now,” Lucifer continued, “why my father hand-picked Sofia for me. To see that something beautiful can come from something worse than evil incarnate. You apes are the reason for the downfall of this earth, not me. He gave you a choice. He gave me a sentence.” He waved his hand and the devil’s trap fell to ashes, leaving him free to do however he pleased.   
“You’ll do as I say, and I’ll let you live. Understood?” He said, rubbing his wrists as if he had been shackled.   
“Now take me to her.”He said. Maria turned, wordlessly, and walked towards the room where they were keeping Sofia. The doctor was treating her now. Lucifer felt it in his bones how weak Sofia was. He knew he was her only salvation.   
He was nervous, walking to the room she was in. Would she want him there? Would she even be awake? He could hear her heart beating slow but strong, and her breathing was erratic but there was no way to tell if she was awake. He couldn’t read her thoughts, at least… he hadn’t tried it.   
Letting Maria lead the way was getting under his skin, and he wished so badly he could kill her, just for letting these men hurt Sofia they way they did. He knew how much worse it could have been but the fact that she had gotten hurt in the first place was making his power twitch in anticipation of being used. A mother letting her child suffer, for what? The “greater good?” Bullshit.   
Entering the room where Sofia and her doctor were was like entering the battlefield. Blood was splattered on the floor, and bloody towels along with it. The doctor was moving frantically, exhausting all options.   
The second Lucifer entered the room, everything and everyone stopped. The doctor looked at him and gasped, the men who shot Sofia stood from their seats in the corner and raised their guns.   
The air went still.   
“Lower your weapons, boys.” Maria said, giving them a slight nod.   
“Is this....” The doctor whispered. Maria nodded slowly, but Lucifer was distracted at the sight of Sofia.   
She was so very pale, and lay very still on the table they had her resting on. Her clothes had been ripped away, and pieces of cloth covered the most private parts of her body, but all Lucifer could focus on was her face. He could tell she was conscious, but her eyes were closed and she seemed very concentrated on keeping her breathing under control.   
“Leave us.” He said suddenly, and when no one moved he looked up and at their faces, all filled with doubt.   
“I said,” his voice boomed, “leave.” They all scurried towards the door, and left Lucifer alone with Sofia.   
Her eyes were open now, and she was looking at him with wide eyes. Though she was in an immeasurable amount of pain, she still managed to give him a faint smile.   
“Lucas, you came for me.” She tried to lift her hand to reach out to him, but her body had lost too much blood. She was too weak. He was at her side instantly, and held her hand in his.   
“Hello, my darling. I’m sorry I’m late.” He told her, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled faintly as he retreated, but her joy was interrupted by a coughing fit that caused blood to dribble down her chin. Lucifer wiped at it gently, unbothered.   
“Lucas.” She whispered softly.   
“Hm?” He hummed, grabbing a towel and wiping the blood and sweat from her face.   
“Am I dying?”   
His heart sunk at her words and tried his best to figure out a way to tell her that he could, would, save her.   
“Darling… let’s not talk about that, alright? I promise you’ll be good as new tomorrow. You just need to let me help.” Sofia looked confused, in all her right, and did not understand.   
“How can you help, you’re not a doctor.” She coughed for a long time after that, more blood spilling out.   
A long silence stretched out before them before Lucifer had the guts to speak again. It was now or never.   
He bent down, closer to her face and whispered in her ear.   
“What if I told you, I could heal you? That I could make you live forever?”   
Sofia let out a soft sigh, and a small laugh.   
“Why would I ever want to live forever?”  
“To be with me.” Lucifer was offended, but understood her logic.   
“All things die, Lucas. Even angels.”  
Another coughing fit hit her, and it lasted a lot longer this time.   
“I could save you.” He said, his eyes pleading. She motioned for him to come closer, and when he did, she kissed him.   
Though her lips were stained with her own blood, and he knew she was dying, it was the sweetest and most wonderful kiss he had ever received.   
He was heartbroken.   
“Let me.” He cried, tears spilling from his own face. His own heart betraying him.   
She mustered the strength to put a hand on his cheek and looked at him with eyes wide open.   
“I will not allow you to do the very thing that sets you apart. Especially for me. God has a plan, my love. His plans never fail. Not even you.”  
“When did you figure it out? About who, what, I am?” He asked, knowing his last minutes with her would pass faster than was fair.   
“I never did, I heard them talking about it. Knew it had to be you, when they said the Devil was very handsome.” She smirked, and more tears spilled from his eyes.   
Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow, her eyes closing on their own behalf.   
“I’ll kill them, Sofia. I swear I will.”   
She shook her head, lightly squeezing his hand.   
“It won’t bring me back, my love.”

Those were the last words Lucifer heard Sofia say to him. He cried as he held her lifeless body, praying to his Father that her soul would rest.   
Hoping he’d be able to visit her in heaven. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“She’s gone.” Lucifer said, stoic as Castiel but anger was radiating off him. Anger and sadness.   
A grief like no other.   
“I’m sorry, brother.” Gabriel said, putting his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. He didn’t flinch, but he didn’t acknowledge the gesture either.   
“I need to kill her mother.”   
“But Sofia said…”   
“Sofia was a child. And you may not speak to me of her. Ever.” Lucifer snapped, standing from the floor next to Sofia’s body where he had laid her.   
Lucifer looked at her, and looked at Castiel who was staring at the blood on the floor.   
“Arrange a proper funeral, Castiel. I need to go deal with a murderer.”   
He stormed out of the room, leaving Castiel and Gabriel to deal with the body that once held Sofia’s soul. That was not Sofia any longer. Sofia was gone. Up in heaven where she belonged.   
Outside of the barn he found Maria crying, and the men who had murdered Sofia were at her side.   
“She’s dead.” Lucifer said, and before anyone could react he snapped his fingers and Jimmy and Tony were on the ground, dead. Maria cried out, landing on her knees and sobbing harder.   
“You cry! For these men, the men that murdered your daughter.” He struck her across the cheek, and she cried harder.   
“You are the only reason she is gone. My beloved Sofia.” Maria sobbed and sobbed.   
“I am many things, but I always keep my word. Stand up. It’s time to rid the world of you.”   
Maria stood, and squared her shoulders. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes.   
“God will punish you.” She said, breathing deep, trying to stop the crying.   
Lucifer laughed a humorless laugh, one full of grief and anger.   
“He already has.”  
Maria did not move. Maria did not flinch. Maria was struck with fear, and paralyzed by it. Lucifer released his wings, snapped his fingers and snapped her neck.


	9. Grief

Ch.9   
I did not eat. I did not sleep.   
I did not enjoy any earthly pleasure after Sofia died.   
I could not live with myself and tried to destroy myself many times.   
I hated her. I hated her for dying. For not letting me save her. For thinking too highly of me. For loving me so much to the point of sacrificing herself.   
She could have lived.  
I could have loved her forever.   
I will love her forever.   
I hate her.   
I love her.   
I could lie and say the weeks after her death were the hardest but the grief was constant then. The grief… the grief was my only companion. A constant reminder of the love we shared, of the love we had for each other.   
Someone had finally loved me enough to be selfless.   
Someone had finally thought I was worthy.   
In the end, she knew me.   
She knew me to my very core, knew I was the Devil and still loved me.   
She was pure light and now… I’d never make her laugh or smile again. I’d never feel her heart beat faster around me. I wouldn’t be able to see the love radiating from her smile, her touch, her being. She was pure love.   
I searched for the end of my sorrows at the bottom of whiskey bottles. But funnily enough, they reminded me the most of her. The taste burned going down, but oh how I loved that burn.   
How I loved the dizzy feeling after swallowing, the way it made my eyes glaze over and the way it made my body feel warm.   
Whiskey wasn’t the solution to my grief but it brought me closer and closer to Sofia. Sometimes, the few times I managed to fall asleep, I managed to dream of her.   
She would be standing in the middle of a field of flowers, in a white dress looking as pure and perfect as ever.   
She never spoke, but she smiled that smile of hers and crinkled her nose and I knew for sure it was my Sofia. 

I wanted to fly up to heaven and kill my father. Wanted to kill him for allowing this to happen. But I knew that Sofia would be so upset. What would happen to her soul up in heaven if I killed him?  
Would he allow me to visit her?   
No, of course not.   
Why would he? He loves to spite me. This is exactly what he wanted, he knew this would happen.   
Of course.  
He KNEW she would die!   
That motherfucker. 

I stood up from my bed, dozens of whiskey bottles clattering to the floor and stood still for several moments. I felt nothing. Did nothing. Thought nothing. I was empty.   
I knew Castiel and Gabriel were outside my door, waiting for me to open it for them. I had heard their thoughts as they slowly went up the stairs, whispering to each other in pig latin as if I wouldn’t be able to decipher their ingenious code.   
“Iyay'may orriedway aboutyay imhay.” Castiel thought, his words coming in slower than usual. He must not be used to it yet.   
“Youyay owknay ehay eaksspay igpay atinlay, ightray? eWay acticallypray inventedyay ityay.” Gabriel shot back, snickering.   
I could just imagine the daggers Castiel would be aiming towards Gabriel right now, but no such image could bring me comfort.   
“Brother… we just want to talk. Please let us in.” Gabriel said from the other side of the door. I did not move.   
“Lucifer, please.” Castiel sighed. “It’s been months.” I waved towards the door and it opened at my command, but I did not speak.   
“What. A. Pigsty.” Gabriel said, letting out a low whistle. I did not even bother to glare at him. I looked around and looked at what he saw, and saw utter destruction. Whiskey bottles were everywhere, from empty to smashed and laying on the floor. Some were littered on the bed and several were lined up in front of the bed, ready to be consumed.   
Clothes were also scattered across the floor, stained with blood and tears from my vessel. Who knew humans could cry so much?   
“We need to get you cleaned up.” Castiel said. He was still in the vessel chosen to get close to Sofia, a young woman about Sofia’s age. My heart ached. Cas came towards me and brushed some hair out of my face, his blue eyes looking at me without faltering. I could not help the tears that welled up in my eyes, and I did not care enough to stop them from falling.   
I missed Sofia, and that’s all I cared about.   
Cas did not hesitate and wiped my tears away, leading me towards the bathroom. “He can clean himself up, Castiel.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. But he stopped cold when he saw the tears brimming my eyes and the sadness radiating from my being. He looked at Castiel immediately, and nodded a silent expression to continue.   
Castiel was kind to me that night, cleaning up after me and making sure everything was in order in my quarters. After drawing me a bath, Cas left me to clean the room and left it spotless, but thankfully left the whiskey bottles still worth a damn lined up next to my bed.   
He knew I needed them.   
Gabriel was trying his best to stay out of my head, but I knew he couldn’t. He knew all my thoughts were of hating Father and of loving Sofia. I could feel his Grace grow sadder the longer he stayed around me. I was sucking the life and positivity out of everything, and I just wanted to be left alone.   
But I cannot sit here and lie and say that I did not appreciate the company. Being consumed by my thoughts was nothing short of pathetic. 

Several hours passed by before I noticed that the water from the bath had grown cold, and my vessel’s fingers had pruned. I stepped out carefully, almost as if someone was sleeping on the other side of the bathroom door and I didn’t want to disturb them.   
Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked outside to find Castiel and Gabriel sitting on my bed. Both had their eyes closed and were sitting perfectly still.   
“You two look very concentrated.” I said, speaking for the first time in weeks. Their eyes snapped open and looked at me apprehensively.   
“We were listening to angel radio.” Gabriel said, patting to a spot next to him on my bed. I sat next to him, water dripping onto my shoulders.   
“Grief doesn’t suit you, brother.” He said, Castiel nodded in agreement.   
“What suits me then?” I asked, barely moving my lips to speak.  
Gabriel shrugged.   
“Arrogance.” He said after a long while.   
I almost smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Please leave comments/reviews. I will try to post as often as I can.


End file.
